In Progress
by Andr3w R0b3rts0n
Summary: Rukia is pregnant and now she and Ichigo are going to have to work together to get through the child birth. With the support of Ichigo's family and friends will they manage to keep their wits about them and make it through for their little unborn baby. IchiRuki
1. Rukia's Pregnant!

**_In Progress_**

"You're pregnant?" Ichigo exlaims, a shocked look on his face

"Yes," replied Rukia in her usual calm voice. "4 weeks pregnant. Ichigo, are you ok? You look like you are going to faint."

Ichigo did in fact feel like he was going to faint, but decided instead to smack his face into the wall repeatedly. He didn't even know how this could have happened. He had tried to be as careful as possible but it seems like one night, he just forgot to use anything.

"Well, I suppose we will have to get through this together and not tell my dad about it," Ichigo said just as his father raced round the corner, a cake in his hand.

"ICHI-GO!" Ishin yells, running straight for his son. "I HEARD RUKIA WAS...WWAAAHH" Ishin trips over his feet in his own excitement and falls flat on the ground, and landing face first in the cake he was carrying.

Ichigo walks up to him, and prods him with his foot. "Dad?" Ichigo asks, a slight hint of concern in his voice. Getting no response, Ichigo decides to prod harder and harder. "Dad, get up now!" Ichigo demands. Reaching the limit of his patience, he brings back his leg, and swings his foot towards Ishin's ribs as hard as he can. "Get. UP!" Ichigo roars as his foot connects with his father's side, sending him flying down the hallway.

"Why, Ichigo, whyyyy!?" Ishin cries as he flies back.

Ishin crashes into the wall at the end of the hallway and Yuzu pokes her head out of her room to see what's happening. "Dad found out about Rukia then?" She asks as Ishin tries to stand up on shaky legs.

"Yeah," Ichigo grunts. "Look, we need to talk about this, so leave us alone. Come on, Rukia, let's go to my room."

"That's what got you here in the first place," Ishin calls after them, howling at his own joke.

"So," Ichigo says. "How do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks, a confused look on her face. "I always thought raising a baby was easy. It just grows in my belly for a while, then the doctors take it out when it's ready and we get to raise an adorable child. I just hope his hair doesn't turn out the same colour as yours."

"Hey," Ichigo cries, stroking his spiky orange hair. "My hair is just fine. Better than boring old black hair anyway."

"If you say so," Rukia says, a cruel smirk on her face. "But lets just agree right now, we don't let the child see us as shinigami. I don't want him to have that kind of danger in his life."

"Ok," Ichigo says, softly. "But I don't know if I trust Kon to look after it while I'm gone"

"Don't worry," Rukia laughs. "I'll make sure Kon doesn't harm the baby at all."

Ichigo laughs and hugs into Rukia. "I'm sure we'll manage to raise this kid to be the best kid in the universe."

Rukia looked up into Ichigo's eyes, and saw in them the same look she saw when he saved her from her excecution. She reaslised in that moment that Ichigo would be a great dad.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first IchiRuki fic, sorry that it's a little bit short. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I will continue this story right up to the birth of their child so I'm going to start a competition now. I need a baby name, and whoever can give me the best baby name shall get a special shout out from me and I shall also dedicate the final chapter of this story to them. So send in your baby names, the deadline in till the last chapter. I will tell you in the second last chapter to stop sending in baby names and then it's a tense wait to see who has won the baby name contest. Well, please review cause I want to know where I can improve. Thanks guys :)


	2. Baby Clothes

**_Baby Clothes_**

_A/N: Hey guys, time for an update. So in this one Rukia is now 6 weeks pregnant and she and Ichigo have decided to go buy baby clothes. Disclaimer (I probably should have done this in the first chapter) I do not own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to Tite Kubo._

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia calls from across the shop. "What do you think of this?"

Ichigo looks over to see Rukia holding up a zebra onsie. Saying nothing, Ichigo starts to walk towards the exit, shaking his head.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, quietly. "Please don't go. I promise I'll look properly now."

"Ok," Ichigo sighed, slightly tired. "Thank you. If we are going to buy stuff for our baby it has to be.."

"OH MY GOD!" Rukia screamed. "Ichigo, these pyjamas have Chappy on them! We have to get them!"

Rukia bounces up and down on her feet, clapping in excitement. She turns to Ichigo, expecting him to be just as excited as she is, but is met by his usual bored face with a hint of anger in his large, brown eyes. She could tell that Ichigo was barely containing a tantrum that even their child would not be able to match. "Or we could just get these one's with the little giraffes on them? Would that be better my love?"

Ichigo could tell that Rukia was trying to calm him down by calling him her love, but he just could not contain his anger at the fact that Rukia had screamed so loud that the whole shop was now looking at them.

"Rukia," Ichigo says in a low, dangerous voice. "We are leaving now."

Without waiting for a response, Ichigo spins on his heels and starts to walk towards the door for the sixth time that day. But then, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oof. Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asks, mad that he stopped for now reason.

Ichigo doesn't respond immediately, but then Rukia hears a little high pitched squeling. She starts to look around her to see who is making that noise before realising that it is Ichigo.

"Umm, Ichigo," Rukia asks warily. "Why are you making that noise?"

Before giving an answer, Ichigo slowly reaches forward and picks up a pair of little baby shoes and holds them tenderly in his hands.

"Look at these, Rukia," Ichigo said, barely whispering. "They are the most adorable things I have ever seen."

"So," Rukia started warily. "Does that mean I can buy the Chappy pyjamas?"

Ichigo swiveled round, a massive, goofy grin on his face. "Of course you can. Go, buy the Chappy pyjamas, and while your at it, buy the zebra onsie, our baby will look fantasticly cute in all of it."

"Really?" Rukia asks, not able to believe Ichigo's sudden change in attitude. "You are the best, Ichigo." Rukia rushes forward and hugs Ichigo before running off and grabbing the Chappy pyjamas and the zebra onsie.

Laughing at the little excited frenzie that Rukia is in, Ichigo follows after her to help pick out more clothes.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was a fun little chapter. I can't take all the credit for this idea. I knew that I was going to have them shopping for baby clothes, and that Ichigo would squee over something in th shop, but it was my girlfriend that suggested that he go crazy for a pair of baby , the competition for the best baby name is now officially open, so start sending in your baby names. Thanks for reading everyone, please review._


	3. What's the Gender of Our Child?

**_Baby Scan: What Gender is Our child?_**

_A/N: Here we are guys, another chapter. So, last chapter we just skipped a couple weeks, well, this time, we're taking a biiiiiig leap. Rukia is now 19 weeks pregnant, and they are going in for a scan to find out the gender of their baby. I'm going to put a flash back in to the first scan, so that will be in italics to help differentiate from story and flash back. Hope you enjoy this :)_

* * *

Ichigo raced down the stairs, pulling on his jumper as fast as he could. He was late, and Rukia was going to kill him. Today was the day that they were going to find out the gender of their baby.

"Where are my keys!" Ichigo roared, angry at himself for being so unorganised and so very late.

"They're in the bowl at the front door," Karin said, bored. "And you don't have to shout."

Ichigo ran as fast as he could to the door, grabbing his car keys from the bowl, and opening the door. Unfortunately in his eagerness to get out, he smacked the door into his knee.

"Holy. FUUUCK!" Ichigo screamed as pain shot though his leg. But he had to power through the pain and get to the hospital fast.

Trying his best to stick beneath the speed limit, Ichigo drove as fast as he could, his mind drifting back to the first scan.

_"God dammit, Ichigo," Rukia sighed. "Why are you only just arriving now, you almost missed the scan"_

_"I'm so sorry," he panted, trying his best to get air into his lungs. "I lost track of time."_

_"Rukia Kuchiki," the doctor called._

_"Here," said Rukia, standing up._

_"Come this way."_

_Smiling back at the doctor, Rukia follows after him, and Ichigo, after sighing, stands up, and follows her._

_"I didn't even get to sit down," Ichigo grumbled._

_"Well," Rukia snapped. "That's what you get for being late"_

_The doctor leads them into a room, and asks Rukia to lie on the bed. She hops up, and moves her shirt so that the doctor can apply the gel._

_"This may be a bit cold," the doctor says. "So, don't say I didn't warn you."_

_He applies the gel, making Rukia let out a little squee._

_"Wow," Rukia gasps. "That is quite cold."_

_The doctor laughs, and then puts the ultrasound machine to Rukia's stomach. _

_"Now, as you can see here, everything appears to be normal. And that little spot right there," he says, pointing at the screen. "Is your baby."_

_"Aaw, Ichigo," Rukia sighed. "Don't you think that it is adorable."_

_"Not wanting to sound biased," Ichigo mummered. "But that is the cutest little spot I have ever seen."_

_Rukia laughed and forgave Ichigo for being late._

Snapping out of his day dream, Ichigo realised that he could not be late again. Applying a little more speed, Ichigo shoots down the road towards the hospital.

Oblivious to Ichigo's desperate attempts to get to the hospital as fast as possible, Rukia sits in the waiting room of the hospital, silently fuming at the fact that Ichigo has not yet arrived.

Their doctor came into the waiting room. "Rukia Kuchiki," he called.

"I'm here," she said nervously. "But I'm still waiting on the father of the child."

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologised. "But we have to do it now."

Looking around for Ichigo one last time, Rukia stands up and follows the doctor through the doors.

"Wait!" Someone calls from down the hall.

Rukia stops and turns around to see Ichigo running forward as fast as he can.

"I'm here, and I am not late," Ichigo panted.

"Seriously, Ichigo," Rukia fussed. "You could get here quicker next time, could you not!"

"I am really sorry," Ichigo said, looking at Rukia with his brown eyes. "I promise you that I will get here quicker."

"Ok," Rukia said, still a little angry. "Come on, lets find out the gender of our baby."

The doctor lead them into the room and applied the gel to Rukia's stomach.

"Ok," he said. "Lets see whats going on with your baby."

The doctor put the ultrasound to Rukia stomach an started to check the screen. "Ok," he mutters, more to himself than Ichigo and Rukia. "The good news is that your baby has a nice regular heartbeat and is growing healthily."

"And the gender?" Rukia asks nervously.

"Mr Kurosaki, Miss Kuchiki. You're having a girl."

Ichigo reached forward and gently took hold of Rukia's hand. "We're having a girl,"" he whispered

"I can't believe it" Rukia replied. "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I love you too, Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo replied as he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

_A/N: So, they're having a girl. I'm going to be perfectly honest, I didn't know what gender to make the child, so at the last minute, just as I was writing the doctors line, I took a coin, and flipped it. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try and upload soonish. Sorry about the random, spontanious updates, they may be good, but I think people would like it better if I updated regularly and on certain days. Well, thank you for reading and please review and send in baby names._


	4. The Proposal

_**The Proposal.**_

_A/N: Hey guys, Rukia is now 21 weeks pregnant, and they have nearly almost all the baby stuff that they need. They are painting the baby room and Ichigo, being the fabulous guy that he is, decides to surprise Rukia. Enjoy_

* * *

Pink paint splashed onto Ichigo's face again, making him sigh, and wonder why he every offered to paint the roof. Reaching into his pocket he felt the box in which he was keeping the item that was going to change his life.

"Hey," Ichigo called to Rukia. "Do you think you could bring me a face cloth please. My face is covered in paint."

"Seriously, Ichigo," Rukia sighed, handing him a damp face cloth. "Can you not get the paint on the ceiling instead of all over your face."

"I shall try my very best," he responded, chuckling slightly. Again, he reached into his pocket and touched the box, to try and calm his nerves. "What do you think of the room so far? Doesn't look to bad, right?"

Rukia spins on her feet to take a look at the whole room. "It looks ok, I guess," she says with a sly smile on her face.

Quickly spinning round, Ichigo tries desperatley to see what is wrong with the room. When he can't see anything he starts freaking out, and turns to Rukia to ask what is wrong, and sees that she is trying her hard not to laugh at him.

"Why you," he says, lunging towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rukia laughs and stands on her tiptoes and kisses Ichigo. "I love you, Strawberry," she whispers.

"And I love you too, Midget," he whispers back.

He again reaches into his pocket and touches the box that he has. He wants to pull out the box and change everything now, but he knows that he has to wait for the perfect moment.

"Why do you keep reaching into your pocket?" Rukia asks him, causing him to quickly whip his hand out. "You've reached in like 5 times in the past minute."

"I'm playing with myself," Ichigo says hesitantly, hoping Rukia wouldn't ask about it.

"Pahaha, you are such a dork sometimes," she laughs.

Ichigo laughs along with her before starting again on painting the roof.

"You know," Rukia said as paint fell down onto Ichigo's face again. "You would get less paint on your face if you were to use a ladder to reach up there."

Ichigo sighed and turned to Rukia. "I am well aware of this but, unfortunately, we do not have a ladder."

"Really?" She asked, confused. "Then, what is that big metal thing in the corner?"

"There is no big metal thing in the..."

Ichigo turned around to see a stepladder resting against the wall in the corner that he had painted half an hour ago.

"Wha.. Why.. How... Where..." Ichigo stammers

"It's been sitting there for about half an hour," Rukia says, confused at Ichigo's confusion. "I assumed that you put it there."

"I never brought in a stepladder," Ichigo said, confused at the sudden appearance of the ladder. "Did you put it there?"

"Dude," Rukia said, holding her hands up defensively. "I'm pregnant. I'm not allowed to lift heavy stuff."

Deciding to not question it any further, Ichigo grabs the ladder and places it in the middle of the room and starts to climb up.

"ICHHIIIIGOOOOO!" Yells Ishin, charging into the room and diving at his son.

"What the HELL!" Ichigo yells, climbing further up the ladder to avoid his father's dive.

"DON'T STAND ON THE LAD..."

Just as Ishin shouts out this warning, the ladder starts to wobble and then falls apart, causing Ichigo to shout out in surprise and fall flat on his back on top of all the pieces of the ladder.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn.." Ichigo swiftly punches his father in the face, making him shut up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Ichigo said, barely able to keep the anger and pain out of his voice. "That was a terrible prank to pull dad, I could have been really hurt."

Ichigo storms off before Ishin could say anything, leaving him to cry to Rukia.

"Why did you do that Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked politely.

"Please, call me dad," Ishin said, giving Rukia a thumbs up. "And I didn't do it. But I did see a little lion teddy bear walk out of here with nuts and bolts in it's hand. I was confused as to why the lion was walking anyway so I wasn't really focusing on the screws and... Hey, where'd you go?"

Rukia had left Ishin mid speech, because she knew exactly who had taken the screws out of the ladder.

She was just about to barg into Ichigo's room when she heard his voice. Who was he talking to?

"... really hurt my back." Ichigo said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that," the other voice said. "Next time I'll be sure to put some cushions on the steps so you have something nice to land on."

"Shut up, Kon," Ichigo muttered. "All you needed to do was remove a couple of screws so that I would fall and bump myself a little bit, not so that the whole ladder gets destroyed."

"Yeah, well," Kon responds, suddenly angry at Ichigo. "You didn't specify that that was all you wanted, so shut up you big idiot. Anyway, are you sure she'll come here."

"Of course she will," Ichigo responded, confidence flowing through every syllable. "She'll know it was you and she'll want to confront you about it."

"Ichigo," Rukia roars as she bursts into his room. "I am going to kill you, you devious little bast... What is going on."

Ichigo's room was adorned with flowers and candles and everything looked really romantic.

"Rukia," Ichigo started. "I love you, and I have always imagined us growing old together."

"What's happening here, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, feeling slightly dazed.

"Rukia," Ichigo said again, as he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Rukia gazed in amazement at the size of the diamond on the ring. It must have cost Ichigo a fortune to buy this, and he was willing to pay that for her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, of course I will."

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much," he whispered as he put the ring on her finger.

Rukia smiles up at him and whispers back, "I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: First off, I would just like to apologise for the long wait for this one, I have been swamped by school work. Secondly, what do you think? I thought that I would do a lovely smoothy chapter like this eventually, and so, I had to do it cause I know you guys love this smooshy stuff. So, please Review and favourite (only favourite if you really liked it though, I'm not forcing you :L) and please, send in baby names, and finally, thank you for reading. I love you guys._


End file.
